Kyle sick
by KyleXxXKenny
Summary: Kyle isn't feeling so hot, he embarrasses himself in class with something disgusting, but it doesn't get any better throughout the day. Will he survive? Or die from this strange illness?
1. Chapter 1

Sadly, i do not own the characters of south park :(

The weekend had come to an end and as usual the boys waited for the bus. Kyle was late, he would normally be the first to show, slowly he walked with had backpack wrapped around him. Slowly we walked to the bus stop, the boys watch him with shock, he was really late.

"Dude, why're you so late?'' Stan asked.

"I-I Over slept''

"You don't look so good'' Kenny mumbled.  
"Don't stand to close to me, I don't want any of your Jew germs'' Cartman hissed.  
Kyle sat down leaning up the pole, his feet were berried under the snow.  
"Kyle, maybe you should go home'' Stan suggested.  
"My mom wouldn't let me, she sends me in school weather im s-sick or not'' He replyed.  
"Why don't you come to mine?''  
Kyle looked up at him with a drooping frown. He wanted to, but he was scared if his mom would find out, Stan helped him up.  
"Thanks, but my mom will kill me, I'll get through the day'' He tried to smile.  
The bus eventually turned up, miss Crabtree screamed at the boys, telling them to hurry their asses up because they were late. One by one the each hopped on the bus. Stan sat next to Kyle, giving him comfort.  
"You can sleep on the bus'' Stan said while placing his arm around him.  
"Yeah, thanks''  
Kyle coughed all over Stan, he didn't care. All he cared about was his best friend, and hoped that he'll get better.  
"Attention everyone, beware of the Jew today, he's been infected with a deadly disease'' Cartman Laughed.  
"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Miss Crabtree yelled.  
"Ahh shut up you fat bitch'' Stan muttered.  
"What did you say?'' She screamed.  
"I said i have a bad itch'' He lied.  
Kyle fell asleep on the bus, he leaned over Stan as he drooled over him, Stan didn't care.  
The bus eventually made it to south park elementary school, all of the children except Kyle and stan got off the bus.  
"Kyle wake up'' Stan nudged him.  
"Huh, What?''  
"We've got to get off now''  
"Oh okay''  
The both got out of their seats and jumped off the bus. Kyle looked worse than this morning, he looked green, maybe he felt car sick?  
"Are you okay?'' Stan asked.  
"No, I feel sick'' He moaned.  
Stan put his arm over kyle's shoulder, helping him walk into school. The minute they walked into school the bell rang, it made Kyle jump as well as giving him a pounding head ache.  
Kyle sat at his desk then rested his head on the table. Mr Garrison had a pop quiz for the class to do while he graded other papers, or in his case watch gay porn on the internet.  
"Kyle, can you please sit up and do the test?'' He asked politely.  
He didn't answer, and quite moaning sound came from him. Stan watched, he felt sorry for his super best friend he wished he was sick instead of him. Then suddenly Kyle sat up.  
"Uhh oh god''  
"Kyle, are you alright?'' Stan asked.  
"Uhh oh no''  
"Kyle are you okay?'' Mr Garrison asked.  
"I... I fell like I'm gonna...''  
"Go to the bathroom if you gonna throw up'' Kenny mumbled.  
Kyle put him hand over his mouth and swallowed. It made no difference. He still felt sick to his stomach. He threw up in his mouth but before he could swallow, he vomited up more and it went all over his desk.  
"Ahhh sick dude!" Cartman snapped.  
He coughed while dry heaving, Kyle went red in the face, he was so embarrassed.  
"Stan, take Kyle to see the nurse'' Mr Garrison Requested.  
"Yeah sure''  
Stan helped Kyle on his of seat, this mornings breakfast was all over Kyle's jacket and pants.  
"You feel better now that its out your system?'' Stan asked.  
"A lot better, that was so embarrassing''  
"It's alright, the nurse will send you home so you can rest''  
He nodded and followed Stan.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle felt better after throwing up in class but he wanted to go home, he didn't want to be around fat ass for the rest of the day. The nurse examined him, she took his temperature.  
"You have a fever young man" She showed him the thermometer.  
Kyle didn't say another word, just sat there in silence looking down at his shoes which were covered in vomit.  
"I'll call your parents''  
She picked up the phone and called Kyles parents, his dad Gerald answered the phone. He agreed to pick up his sick son. The nurse then slammed the phone down.  
"Your dad is coming to pick you up''  
Kyle put the thumps up, then started breathing heavy.  
"Kyle, are you alright?'' Stan asked.  
"I feel sick again''  
"Damit Kyle, Ma'am can you get Kyle a bucket?''  
"There's one under your chair''  
Stan quickly grabbed the bucket from under his chair then held it in front of him. He threw up again, Stan rubbed his back.  
"It's okay Kyle, just let it all out of your system''  
Once he was done, he lay on Stan's lap, then fell asleep. He watched, Stan loved Kyle, he was embarrassed to tell him that he was his secret lover.  
10 minutes had past and Kyle was still passed out on Stan, then his dad walked in, he was surprised at the sight of his son.  
"Kyle, your dad is here'' The nurse said.  
Kyle didn't speak or move, he still remained asleep on Stan's lap. He shook him, but he still didn't wake up. His dad had to carry him, genitally Gerald picked him up with his right hand on his legs, and his left hand on his back.  
"Stan, you can go back to class now'' said the nurse.  
He got up following Kyle until he got to his class room, then entered the room with all the class glaring at him like a staring contest. Throughout the rest of the school day, all Stan did was worry about his super best friend.  
"Don't worry Stan, I'm sure his okay'' Kenny mumbled.  
"I hope so''  
"He will be, he's a fighter''  
"A fighter?''  
"Yeah, remember when he had a hemorrhoid? And when he needed surgery for a new kidney?''  
Stan tried to forget those moments, but Kenny was right, Kyle would get better it's probably just the stomach virus.  
Later that day, Stan went to Kyle's house to see if he was okay. But when he walked into his bedroom he saw Kyle laying flat on his back, still passed out from earlier.  
"Kyle, wake up'' Stan shook him.  
Kyle moaned then rolled over onto his side facing the wall.  
"What do you want?'' He said while attempting to sit up.  
Stan helped him lay back down, then unbuttoned his shirt  
"What are you-''  
"Shhh, you talk to much''  
Stan got a wet cloth then placed it on his head. He then notice he had pink, red rash spread across his chest and arms.  
"You need to go to the hospital'' Stan said gazing into his eyes.  
"It's just a rash, I'll be okay''  
"Kyle, you need to see a doctor. I love you'' He threw his hand to his mouth.  
Kyle stared at him with confusion, and for Stan when red in the face.


	3. Chapter 3

Stan notice the bewildered look on Kyles face, maybe he just ruined his friendship from that comment. Stan bit his lip, hoping he'll say something insted of him staring like he had just murdered someone.  
"You what...?''  
"Nothing, it doesn't matter''  
"You said you love me, dude are you gay?''  
"Dude no!''  
"Whatever''  
"Sorry, forget I said anything''  
Kyle rolled onto his side facing the wall, then passed out for a few hours. In that time, Stan was worried about his best friend, maybe Kyle would feel awkward around him. Stan thought Kyle should eat something, he ran down the stairs then got a tin of tomato soup from the kitchen cupboard. Shelia walked in watching Stan like a cheetahs pray.  
"What're you doing?''  
"Holy shh... You scared me''  
"Stan, what're you doing?'' She crossed her arms  
"Well I figured maybe I should make Kyle some soup''  
"Oh okay, let me make it and you can carry it up for him''  
Stan nodded then handed her the soup. Kyles mom scared him, he watched her pour the soup into a sauce pan, then turned up the heat from the stove. He could smell the bitter odour from the soup which started boiling. It took 10 minutes for it to be ready.  
"Careful, it's hot'' She said while handing Stan the bowl.  
Stan took the bowl, he also had a towel so the heat wouldn't burn his hands.  
As he walked through Kyles bedroom door, he placed the bowl onto his dresser.  
"Kyle, wake up'' He shook him.  
He didn't answer, Stan shook him harder but he still didn't respond. Then he got a pillow and whacked it across Kyles head, his eyes shot open.  
"Oww, dude what the fuck?''  
"I've got you something to eat''  
"Not hunger''  
"Come on you need to eat something''  
Kyle managed to sit up, he leaned against the wall with a pillow protecting his back. Stan then blew onto the spoon of soup before putting in front of Kyles mouth, still he refused to eat.  
"Eat the god dam soup!" Stan yelled.  
Kyle ate the soup. Each spoon made him feel sicker. After about 6 spoon fulls, he stopped.  
"Eat it!''  
"N-no, it's making me feel sick''  
Stan sighed and put down the bowl. Kyle closes his eyes while Stan felt his forehead, he was burning up, and the rash on Kyle chest and arms got worse.  
"Kyle, you need to see a doctor''  
Kyle said nothing.  
Stan insisted Kyles mom to take him to a hospital, laying at home in bed isn't going to do much help, he need medical attention.  
"Stan, he'll be fine''  
"No! He's getting worse''  
Suddenly there was a loud thud that came from upstairs. They both rushed up the stairs, running into Kyles bedroom. Kyle had fallen out of bed. She was astound at the sight of her son, flushed in the face, pink rash spread across his chest and was bright pale.  
"See, I told you he was getting worse''  
"We're taking him to the hospital''  
His mom called a taxi while Stan got Kyle's jacket, he helped him put it on. Kyle managed to button it up. Stan put his arm around him, helping him down the stairs and waited for the taxi to arrive.  
"S-Stan...''  
"Yeah Kyle?''  
"Do you t-think I'll make it?''  
"Of course you will! Just hang in there''  
Kyle leaned his full weight on Stan, he almost fell over. Eventually the taxi turned up, they all hopped into the car and the kind diver ask for the location.  
"Where would it be ma'am?''  
"Hells pass hospital''  
Finally we were making our way, Kyle fell asleep leaning all over Stan as well as coughing. Stan hopped he wouldn't catch this strange illness off Kyle.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this ready, lets just say I've been sick myself lol, but not as sick as Kyle, hope you enjoy it and sorry it's so short.**

The taxi slowly pulled up in the hell pass hospital parking lot, cars were scattered in different spaces. As Stan helped the sick red head out the car, his mom handed the driver some loose change in her pocket.  
"Thank you'' Sheila said, waving her hand while he drove off. Kyle managed to walk but he had support from Stan, as they walked through the enterance of the hospital, Kyle colasped. Nurses ran over to him with oxygen masks to help him breath.  
"Jesus Christ!" Stan muttered under his breath.

After Kyle had black out in the main block of the hospital, he was resting in a private room and doctors examined him.  
"Okay Kyle is it?''  
Kyle nodded his head.  
"Okay, how long have you had this illness?''  
"Well'' Kyle began '' I had this bad cough since last week, and yesterday I felt worse''  
"Right, okay what're the symptons?''  
"Sore throat, feeling dizzy, i have this rash on my chest, oh an I've been throwing up''  
The doctor wrote down notes. He had an idea of what was wrong, but he couldn't understand why he was throwing up.  
"I think you have scarlet fever'' The doctor claimed.  
Kyle, Stan and sheila has no clue what that was. "Scarlet fever?'' Stan asked.  
"It's this rash that spreads quite easily, it must be treated imediuntly!" He demanded.  
Kyle was given some special medication for Kyles fever, headache, and sore throat. And there was a flu virus going around south park, so Kyle had gotten sick from that too.  
Within the 8 hours kyle spent resting he got attminted, he didn't know how long he was going to stay there for, maybe until his rash dies down.  
"Stan?''  
"Yeah?''  
"Thanks for taking care of me''  
"It's okay, but the doctors did most of the help''  
"I know that, I ment at school, and at home''  
Stan smiled, and just after that he sneezed 3 times.  
"Bless you"  
"Thanks''  
"Wait... A second, are you thinking what i'm thinking?''  
Stan raised an eye brow "No, what are yo-''  
He sneezed again, he was beginging to look pale.  
"Dude, i think you caught scarlet fever, and the flu" Kyle frowned.  
"Shit...''


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
"No, there's no way I caught this illness of-" He sneezed again.  
"Dude, maybe you should see a doctor...''  
"I'm fine! Honestly, it's just a cold''  
The red head sighed with disbelief. "Alright fine, but if you get worse don't say I didn't warn you''

Later that night ,Stan had to say his goodbyes to kyle and made his way home, and at the moment, Stan felt a little lighted headed. As he stood up he swung lightly to the right but managed to regain his balance.  
"Jesus what's wrong with me?'' He muttered to himself.  
He slowly walked home in the freezing cold,  
The minute he got home he strolled right up to his room, then slumbered onto his bed without saying goodnight to his parents and drifted off into a deep sleep.

Down stairs Sharon was doing the dishes while her husband Randy, was watching the football.  
"Randy?''  
"What now Sharon I'm watching TV''  
"Where's Stan?''  
"I don't know''  
Sharon rolled her eyes then marched up stairs into his room.  
"Stan? Are you okay?''  
Stan didn't answer; he lay helplessly on his back.  
"Stan wake up'' She shook him.  
His eyes shot open then sat up staring at his shocked mother.  
"Mom? What're you doing?"  
"Are you okay?''  
"Um... I guess so''  
She placed her hand on his forehead; he was burning up, flush and bright pale. He lay back down onto his side and fell asleep once again. His mother got worried, she wanted to take him to see a doctor, but thought she'll keep an eye on him.

Next morning came quick, Stan's alarm shrieked loud in his ear. He lifted his hand then flopped it down, but he missed the button. He sat up and threw the alarm across the room, then pulled the sheets over his head. Thirty minutes has passed and Stan was disturbed once again by his mothers violet shaking.  
"Stanley wake up!"  
He moaned. He remained in the same position as his mom pulled the sheets of him.  
"M-mom! Leave me alone'' He said rolling onto his back  
Sharon felt his forehead, his condition was getting worse, then she noticed a red rash on his arms, she was starting to get worried.  
"Maybe you should stay home today''  
''Yeah..''


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I know lately these chapters to this story have been short. I'm going to make this chapter longer than the rest. Enjoy :D**

Stan slept the clock round, he would wake up for about two minutes before dozing off into another deep sleep. But that was until his mother decided to wake him up and visit his sick red headed friend.

"Stanley, do you want to go visit Kyle?''

Stan groaned as he sat up '' Yeah, sure''

He stood up; it made me feel dizzy as he walked to his dresser. He grabbed his usual clothes and slipped them on before making an exit towards the door. He pulled it open and strolled down the stairs. He walked into the living room to see his dad wearing nothing but underwear and playing heroin hero... Again.

"D-dad, what the fuck?''

"O-h hey Stan''

"Not again, what did I tell you? You don't ever catch the dragon!"

"Oh c'mon, I've almost-''

Stan pulled plug. His farther raged with anger and threw the controller at the window; Glass shattered every where.

"Randy!"

Stan stood there pinching the tip of his red nose.

Sharon sighed "Stan, come on. Randy, clean this up and call a window repair man''

As Sharon escorted her sick son into the car, Randy dealt with his wife's commands then continued playing xbox.

**...At the hospital...**

Kyle was still lying sick in bed, watching TV. Until Cartman walked in and snatched the remote out the Jews hand.

"Hey!"

"Hello Kahl, feeling better are we?'' He said changing the channel

"Fatass, I was watching that''

Cartman ignored him, then stuffed his face with cheesy poofs.

"Cartman...''

"Oh how rude of me, here you go Kahl, have a cheesy poof'' He placed the bag in front of Kyle.

The smell of the tangy cheese made him gag. He threw his hand to his mouth to prevent him from vomiting all over the fatass.

"What's the matter Jew?''

Kyle pushed the bag of chips away, and removed his left hand from his mouth.

"Thanks for making me feel s-o much better''

"You're welcome Jew''

Kyle clutched his fists and went red in the face from anger.

"I hate you so much!" Kyle said

"I hate you too'' He said after shoving more junk food into his mouth.

Kyle had to look away, it's like he was doing on purpose.

After a while, Stan turned up. His condition changed ever since Kyle last saw him.

"H-hey d-dude...''

"Stan? You look like shit dude''

"Feel like shit dude'' He said sniffing the cheesy odour from Cartmans chips.

"God damit, I'm leaving. First the Jew is sick, now the little pussy is sick. Screw you guys, I'm going home!" Cartman leaped of the chair, and skipped off out the room.

"You feeling better?''

"A little now that cartman has fucked off''

Stan managed to laugh

"Stan, maybe you should see a doctor''

"I'm fine, like I said it's just a cold''

The Jew shook his head. The two sat and talked for a while before it was time for Stan to leave again. That's when Kyle noticed Stan's rash on his arms.

"Dude, you have scarlet fever''

"Scarlet what?''

"It's a type of rash, you've got it all over your arms''

"Shut up Kyle, I have no scarlet.. Whatever it's called''

"Scarlet fever''

"S-h shut up! I've got to go now so I'll see you tomor-''

Stan started to cough violently.

"You should see a doctor''

'' I'm fine!" He said as he left and continued to cough up his insides

**...**

Sharon was waiting inside the car for her son to walk back the car, but instead to was standing outside in the freezing cold gazing on the moonlight

"Stan, what're you doing?''

"S-sorry''

"Are you okay?''

"Um... I guess so''

"Okay, lets go home''

"Wait.. Mom?''

"Yes?''

"I...Feel like I'm-''

"Stan, are you okay?''

Stan put his hand to his mouth.

"Are you going to vomit?''

Stan moaned as he clutched his hands onto his stomach. His mother just watched.

"MOM!" He shouted before removing his hand then bent over and puked all over the parking lot.

His mother gave him comfort by rubbing his back.

"You're seeing a doctor''

"N-o... I'm fine''

She laughed "You're not fine, you just threw up. You've caught your friends illness, you're seeing a doctor right now!"

Stan slowly leaned up staring at his mother.

''Fine, I'll see a doctor''

"Good"


End file.
